1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a cosmetic cleanser, especially for application to the face.
2. The Related Art
Properly formulated cleansers will effectively and efficiently remove previously applied face powder, rouge, foundation bases, eyeshadow and lipstick. Commercial facial cleansers depend on surfactant ingredients. These surfactants, when contacted with water, sometimes generate a bubbly foam. The cleansers of commerce are usually found in either a gel, lotion or cream form. There is, however, a continual search for less traditional forms that would provide an aesthetically pleasing presentation.
There was recently disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,680 (Schmidt et al) a skin-cleansing mousse comprising an aerosol dispenser containing an emulsion formed from a concentrate and 3 to 12% by weight of a propellant. The concentrate requires an anionic or amphoteric surfactant, e.g. lauramido/myristamidopropyl betaine or a lauryl sarcosinate, a cationic polymer and an occlusive or nonocclusive moisturizer. These formulas are not believed to be single phase. Invariably, the concentrate-propellant compositions leading to mousses are packaged in opaque, pressure-resistant, metal cans. Aesthetic visual focus of mousse products is generally on the resulting creamy foam rather than the delivery system or concentrate upon which they depend.
In a co-pending application (Zimmerman et al. Ser. No. 08/110,275) is described a sprayable cosmetic product packaged in a clear bottle capable of withstanding pressure and fitted with a spray nozzle. Within the bottle is a clear, single phase cosmetic composition containing a hydrocarbon propellant and a concentrate containing .alpha.-olefin sulphonate salts, alkyl polyglucosides and betaines. This cosmetic composition is only borderline phase stable and in its manufacture requires either mechanical or ultrasound agitation to disperse propellant into the concentrate phase. Special costs are therefore involved not only in the extra processing but also in the cost of added capital equipment.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new format for delivery of a skin cleanser.
it is another object of the present invention to maintain an alcohol-free, single-phase liquid concentrate for a mousse format.
It is yet another object of the present invention to form the single-phase liquid concentrate with a propellant readily miscible therewithin without necessity for special agitation to achieve homogeniety.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a single-phase liquid concentrate with propellant readily miscible therewithin to achieve a homogeneous system of improved phase stability.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a single-phase liquid concentrate of improved clarity, substantially lower concentrate viscosity and better foam aesthetics.
These and other objects of the present invention will more readily become apparent from the description and examples which follow.